Green with Evil (Revisited Series)
Green with Evil is a five part mini-series in season 1 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. It is the first and so far only five part episode in the Power Rangers Revisited franchise. The mini-series introduces the character Tommy Oliver, who is the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. Part 1 - Out of Control Synopsis Tommy Oliver, a new kid in town with martial arts skills that rival even Jason's, catches Kimberly's eye. Not just her, but Rita Repulsa also sees potential in him. She has her Putties fight him and after he wins she captures him, and brings him to the Moon Palace. There, Rita places a spell over Tommy, brainwashing him and turning him into the evil Green Ranger. Using his newly-acquired Dragon Power Coin, Tommy infiltrates the Command Center and gives Alpha 5 and Delta 4 computer viruses that drain them of their energy and causes them convulsions during their recharge period; we see the discs actually drain the energy from the two. Delta tries attacking the Green Ranger in retaliation, but he puts a disc into her back as well, weakening her. Zordon tries reasoning with Tommy but fails, as Tommy rips out the control panels cutting Zordon off from this dimension, an event that will occur again later on but with Alpha ripping out the control panels instead. Alpha, suffering from the virus, contacts the Rangers but his friends can barely hear him. With teleportation down the Rangers take Billy's RadBug to the Command Center. Billy takes the CD with the virus out of Alpha who has little memory of the incident but is still quite weak. Kimberly also takes the second CD with the virus out of Delta as well, and the female android is weak too. The Green Ranger waits to fight the other Power Rangers in battle, and with the Evil Space Aliens' help, takes the Rangers' by surprise while they're in their Megazord. The Rangers take a beating, and retreat to the damaged Command Center. Alpha speaks with a spooky echo in his voice when the Rangers speak to him. Unfortunately, Alpha then shuts down, and later enters sleep mode, from not having fully recovered from the virus. Delta does the same thing. Jason tells the Rangers they need to prepare themselves for their biggest battle yet, and this time they don't have Zordon to help them. Part 2 - Jason's Battle Synopsis With the Command Center still incapacitated from the Green Ranger's attack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Ted attempt to repair it after fully restoring Alpha 5 and Delta 4 after they wake up. Jason takes his frustrations out on Zack, unable to get his mind off the Green Ranger; however, apart from the fact that he most likely is working for Rita, there is no information about who he is. Tommy returns to Earth, and Kimberly asks him why he didn't show up for their arranged meeting. Tommy rudely tells her to get lost, and she is stunned and upset by his sudden change in attitude. Soon, after a successful training battle on the beach against some Putties, Rita gives Tommy the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Our heroes remain at a loss for a plan, but devote as much time into it as they can. Because of that, Jason informs Tommy at school that he'll be unable to work out with him later. Unbeknownst to Jason, the possessed Tommy then teleports him to the Dark Dimension. Jason is unable to communicate with the others, as Goldar appears to fight. Jason finds himself without his morpher, and has to take on Goldar with his bare hands. To keep the others busy, Green Ranger appears in Angel Grove with the Sword of Darkness and battles Zack, Kim, Billy, Ted and Trini and although they are initially overwhelmed again, they force Tommy to retreat by calling on Megazord. Part 3 - The Rescue Synopsis Jason continues battling Goldar in the Dark Dimension, however as Goldar begins to overwhelm him the Green Ranger appears to relieve him, having been allowed by Rita the honor of finishing him off. After a brief fight, Tommy is about to end Jason with the Sword of Darkness when the Rangers and Alpha are able to lock on to his Communicator and teleport him out of there at the last second but with Zordon still lost and the Command Center still in shambles, the victory is bittersweet, at best. Furious with Tommy for allowing Jason to escape, Rita and Goldar banish him to the Dark Dimension until he is needed. To make things worse, Rita summons Scorpina, a beautiful female warrior long buried in a cave and hatches a new plan. The reunited Rangers battle Scorpina but she easily keeps them at bay before befor being recalled by Rita who explains her plan to lure out Megazord then cause and eclipse to cut off its solar power. She then makes Goldar grow, and the Rangers guess they're probably being lured into a trap but know they have no choice other than to walk into it. Part 4 - Eclipsing Megazord Synopsis Goldar attacks Angel Grove, taking Bulk & Skull hostage while they're trapped inside a bus. The Rangers are initially unable to morph due to the Command Centre's power troubles, but Billy and Kimberly manage to fix the malfunction and the teens head into battle. As Alpha and Delta start to make headway in the search for Zordon, the Rangers are forced to summon the Zords in order to save Bulk and Skull. However, when they start fighting Goldar, the eclipse starts and Megazord starts losing power. When the Rangers are still able to keep the fight with Goldar even despite the disadvanage, Rita makes Scorpina grow which also unfortunately transforms her into a monsterous scorpion. The two then begin to pummel Megazord as its power drains. Green Ranger is allowed out of the Dark Dimension and he sneaks back into the Command Center, using the controls to ensure that Zordon is never found. Alpha's prepared and captures him in a force field, intending to learn who he really is. The Rangers summon the Power Sword, and with it Megazord beats back Goldar and Scorpina and attempts to escape the ambush. Rita then frees Green Ranger from the forcefield and uses her Magic Wand to make him grow. Green Ranger then appears in front of Megazord and fights it himself, as Goldar and Scorpina recover and the three surround Megazord. Scorpina uses her stinger to inflict massive damage on Megazord, before Goldar and Green Ranger combine their powers and blast Megazord making it explode in a shower of sparks and fall into an opening crevice. The Rangers are thrown out and demorph as they hit the ground, then witness their Dinozords being swallowed up. Our heroes retreat in defeat, however Jason and Alpha refuse to allow the others to give up. Alpha then discovers that when the Green Ranger was trapped in the force field (by Alpha's hand of course), the computer learned his identity by scanning his vitals and genetic blueprint. Observing the Viewing Globe, the team are shocked when their new nemesis is revealed to be none other than Tommy. Part 5 - Breaking the Spell Synopsis With Green Ranger's identity confirmed to be Tommy, the shocked Rangers start to piece things together and Alpha tells them he might be under a spell (something that Ted confirms when the same thing happens to Alpha himself in "The Wedding"). Kim confronts the evil Tommy in the Angel Grove Youth Center, but he simply informs her that she and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed. Rita meanwhile summons Tommy's Dinozord, Dragonzord, from the ocean where it emerges and starts laying waste to Angel Grove. The Rangers arrive and find that Tommy can control the Dragonzord with his new weapon, the Dragon Dagger by playing it like a flute. Although they try their best, the Rangers are unable to be much of a match without the dinozords and they are easily blasted back by Dragonzord's missiles. As it looks like the end of the team for good, Alpha locates Zordon and fully reestablishes contact with him. Delta cheers this. Zordon then uses the energy from the power coins to restore the zords and return them to the Rangers. Jason then uses the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to battle Dragonzord, before forming Megazord to finish it off. After that, Jason and Tommy battle on the ground in a one-on-one duel where the Green Ranger displays the full powers of the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger as he firmly trouces Jason, however the Red Ranger manages to disarm him and collectively the Rangers destroy the Sword of Darkness, shattering like glass, freeing Tommy from the evil spell. He's disoriented, but recalls with horror everything he did while he was under the spell. The Rangers offer him a place among them, and he gladly accepts. The team, now having acquired their seventh member, then morphs and affirm their dedication to fighting evil and defeating Rita. Zordon returns the Dragon Dagger to Tommy, allowing him to restore Dragonzord who then combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabre-Tooth Tiger Dinozords to form Dragonzord Fighting Mode, the Rangers newest weapon in their fight. The gang then return to the Command Center and welcome Zordon back and he commends them for continuing to fight despite the massive odds. Alpha is then thanked by everyone for leading the team well during Zordon's absence (with Kim suggesting that one day he will lead his own Ranger team and Delta "giving him a kiss on the cheek" as his reward), before Tommy is formally inducted into the team and is gifted a communicator by Billy, and the seven celebrate the new team. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason *Thuy Trang as Trini *Walter Jones as Zachary *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon Additional Cast *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Richard Wood as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Ryan O'Flannigan as Goldar (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Aohisa Takayasu as Zordon's Soldier Notes *The original draft script title for the third part was "Desperately Seeking Scorpira". *This is the very first multi-part episode. *To date, this is the only five-part episode in all of Power Rangers Revisited. However, The Wedding was going to be a bit longer than the decided three parts. *First appearance of Tommy Oliver. *First appearance of the Dragonzord and Dragon Dagger. *Alpha leads the team in Zordon's absence in part three to five. *First appearance of Dragonzord Battle Mode. *In Part I, when Tommy is being turned into the Green Ranger by Rita, the footage used shows a person awakening in the cave who is not Tommy. This is his Zyuranger Counterpart, Burai, awakening from his sleep during 17th episode of Zyuranger, "The Sixth Hero". *During this mini-series, you can tell which footage is American Rita footage. If you look at the magic wand, the top of it is thicker than the one that's normally seen, also as well in Part 2 when you see a zoomed shot of Rita on top of the building you can clearly see her lips are not moving at all. *Part II marks the first time that a Ranger doesn't appear morphed in an episode (that being Jason). Part IV also marks the first time that a Ranger is seen de-morphing as well as the first time a Ranger is forced out of morph. *The clips of the Rangers doing their poses before Dragonzord in Fighting Mode is seen are later used when the Rangers summon the Thunderzords. *The flashback footage of Jason getting beat up by Goldar in the Dark Dimension was used in "Crystal of Nightmares". *This is also the first appearance of Scorpina. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited